criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In the Watery Deeps
In the Watery Deeps is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and fifth case of the game. It is the fifty-first case of Berrini and the third case in The Far Banks. Plot Astrid and the player went to the valley mansion where an avalanche that included melting snow had flooded the mansion. There, they found the body of Clarke Industries and Berrini News CEO Daniel Clarke, impaled with glass shards and left floating in the floodwaters. Beatriz then told them that the killer smashed his body against one of Daniel’s mansion windows, causing him to be impaled by the shards and left for dead as the mansion soon got flooded. They then found clues inside the flooded mansion as well the victim’s news studio to suspect heiress Maggie Blake, the victim’s wife Kim Clarke and famous lawyer Christian Jackson. Soon after, Nikolai Rodionov told the team that he had found out about the victim’s properties and that the victim had the mortgage of his old childhood home. At the victim's childhood home, they found clues to suspect aristocrat Lily Dora, as well Judge Yasmine Marrakchi before they found out from beat cop Penelope Hunter that the victim’s wife was crying at the victim’s childhood house and was threatening with a lit match. However they were too late as Kim had dropped the match, setting the house ablaze with fire. After the fire was extinguished, the team quickly searched the burnt house ruins as well finding enough clues to incriminate Lily for the murder. When the team interrogated Lily, she initially denied the evidence and accusations against her, however she cracked and confessed. She then admitted that she murdered the victim because she wanted to protect what was truly hers. She then revealed that she was the victim's child but her father disowned her after she had a series of failed businesses. She then said that she wanted to prove to him that she could be a successful businesswoman but Daniel didn't believe her, injuring her by pushing her down the stairs. After the “accident”, he locked her in the mansion so she was never being able to leave until she heard about the flood. When she tried to warn her father, he didn't believe her and called her a liar and tried to finish off the job to kill her. Lily then grabbed her father and smashed his head into the mansion window for everything he ever did to her until he was dead. She then broke down crying and admitted that she was sorry for lying but she hoped the flood would wash her actions away. Due to her involvement in the case, Judge Marrakchi sat with Mayor Patricia Osborne, who gave Lily a 10 year sentence. In the aftermath of Lily’s trial, Kendra suggested that they could investigate the newspaper studio for any information on the two plane crashes and see if there’s any connections between the two or a connection to the yeti. They then investigated Daniel’s newspaper studio and found a stack of newspapers concerning the recent plane crash. Jordan then told them that there was photos of a mysterious monster in the background of some of the photos. The tech expert then told them that a former news reporter turned murderer, Eliot Ryker, who was arrested for murdering his colleague, had made some discoveries about the yeti they were looking for. They then interrogated Eliot in prison, who told them that he would tell them more about the yeti in exchange for a shorter prison sentence. Eliot then told them that he had found some yeti footprints and even a pair of yeti gloves, meaning that someone was pretending to be a yeti in order to scare people off. They then asked Eliot about the gloves, who told them that he had left it in his locker at the news studio. After they recovered the yeti gloves, they found out from Edward that there was traces of a specific fir tree that grew in a specific region of the district. With Jordan’s analysis of the district, he soon found the wreckage of a plane. Joyed with the news of the first plane crash’s discovery, they then went to see Judge Marrakchi about shortening Eliot’s sentence. Meanwhile, they helped a grieving Kim recover a couple of Daniel’s favourite locket from his flooded house so she could go see Lily in prison. Finally, the team decided that they had to go and see if there was anything to recover from the first plane crash. Summary Victim *'Daniel Clarke' (left floating in the floodwaters) Murder Weapon *'Window Shards' Killer *'Lily Dora' Suspects Profile *The suspect works out *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect reads Cloud Mall Appearance *The suspect has eye bags Profile *The suspect works out *The suspect drinks wine Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect works out *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect reads Cloud Mall Appearance *The suspect has eye bags Profile *The suspect works out *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect reads Cloud Mall Appearance *The suspect has eye bags *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect works out *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect reads Cloud Mall Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer works out. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer reads Cloud Mall. *The killer has eye bags. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Flooded Mansion. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Rag, Wet Handbag) *Examine Wet Handbag. (Result: Necklace; New Suspect: Maggie Blake) *Ask Maggie Blake about her handbag at the victim's mansion. (New Crime Scene: News Studio) *Investigate News Studio. (Clues: Torn Photo, Stack of Papers) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Woman) *Examine Photo of Woman. (Result: Victim's Wife Identified; New Suspect: Kim Clarke) *Inform the victim's wife of the murder. *Examine Stack of Papers. (Result: Lawsuits Revealed; New Suspect: Christian Jackson) *Ask Christian Jackson about the lawsuits on the victim. *Examine Bloody Rag. (Result: Red Smudges) *Analyze Red Smudges. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) *Autopsy Victim;s Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Window Shards; Attribute: The killer works out) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Childhood Home. (Clues: Locket, Phone) *Examine Locket. (Result: Locket Insignia Identified; New Suspect: Lily Dora) *Ask Lily Dora about her locket at the victim's childhood home. (Attribute: Lily drinks wine and works out) *Examine Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00) *Ask Kim about the victim's scorning texts. (Attribute: Kim drinks wine and works out; New Crime Scene: Mansion Floodwaters) *Investigate Mansion Floodwaters. (Clues: Victim's Briefcase, Pile of Trash, Hammer) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Trial Papers) *Examine Trial Papers. (Result: Name Deciphered; New Suspect: Yasmine Marrakchi) *Ask Judge Yasmine Marrakchi about the victim's trials. (Attribute: Yasmine drinks wine) *Examine Hammer. (Result: Faded Message Revealed) *Confront Christian Jackson about how he would "bash the victim". (Attribute: Christian drinks wine and works out) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Bloody Paper) *Analyze Bloody Paper. (12:00:00; Attributes: The killer reads Cloud Mall, Christian reads Cloud Mall) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Burning Porch. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Locked Tablet, Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Letter) *Ask Lily about staying at the mansion. (Attribute: Lily reads Cloud Mall) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Broken Bust) *Confront Yasmine about her broken bust. (Attribute: Yasmine reads Cloud Mall and works out) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00; Attribute: Maggie drinks wine) *Confront Maggie Blake about her affair. (Attribute: Maggie reads Cloud Mall and works out) *Investigate News Office. (Clues: Torn Magazine, Box of Props) *Examine Box of Props. (Result: Glass Shard) *Analyze Glass Shard. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has eye bags) *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Peak of All Mysteries (3/6). (No stars) The Peak of All Mysteries (3/6) *Investigate News Studio. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Stack of Newspapers) *Analyze Stack of Newspapers. (03:00:00) *Talk to Eliot about his research on the yeti. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate News Office. (Clue: Eliot's Locker) *Examine Eliot's Locker. (Result: Locker Unlocked) *Examine Locker Contents. (Result: Yeti Gloves) *Analyze Yeti Gloves. (03:00:00) *Thank Eliot for the information he had given. (Reward: Reporter's Brooch) *Convince Judge Marrakchi to shorten Eliot's sentence. *See if Kim Clarke knew about Lily. *Investigate Flooded Mansion. (Clue: Ruined Locket) *Examine Ruined Locket. (Result: Locket Restored) *Give the locket to Kim. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:The Far Banks